


Alone time

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Was Leona charmed or something? She acts very weirdly.
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 14





	Alone time

**Author's Note:**

> This time and NSFW fiction about them. I still ship them. They are my OTP!

Ahri groaned when she was pinned against a tall tree, Leona's forearm resting or her chest, fingers softly brushing at her collarbone.   
The vixen felt a thrill run through her body with every shift made by Leona's fingertips. But the Solari held her gaze fixated on the fox woman, intense and dilated. There was something predatory in that look. Something... primal.

Leona used her left hand to trace the curve of Ahri's hip and she shuddered while groaning softly. She moved to kiss a line along Ahri's shoulder towards her neck.  
Ahri shivered and hissed. They can't possibly be doing it here. Right in the middle of the match? In the middle of the jungle? But...

Ahri moaned when Leona kissed her. She licked the bottom of Ahri's lips, asking for permission which Ahri happily granted. Their tongues began to fight for dominance. Leona won. She grabbed the back of Ahri's neck and deepened the kiss.  
The fox woman felt like melting. She was never kissed witch such intensity. Such passion. Such... primal need. 

"Relax..." Leona licked her lover's earlobe and felt her shudder "I'd normally try to restrain myself but..." Her gaze was lustful and full of hidden desire "You did this on purpose, no? Showing off your rear to me whenever you bent. Or how you bow to greet me. I can see how you show your breasts..." She panted as she licked her lover's collarbone. "I'm not stupid, Ahri. I can see how you try to seduce me. I've been observing you and you don't do such stuff to others..." She looked deeply into blue eyes "Seductress..." She kissed her again while also letting the kimono slid down Ahri's body, leaving her completely naked.

Leona hissed at the sight. She was already very aroused and seeing Ahri in her birthday suit almost made her come. Desire completely obscured her common sense. She didn't care if anyone caught them or not. She was too horny to care about it. Of course, her reputation would then be destroyed. But now... now she wanted to make love to her girlfriend. Her mouth felt dry when she watched as Ahri began to roam her hands along her body.

"Follow me..." She whispered as she walked over to the bushes near the fallen log. She made sure to move her but seductively as she walked.   
She leaned against a tree, beckoning for Leona to come closer "I know you want it. So do I..." She squeezed her breasts and moaned. 

It was the first time Leona let the emotions take control. Usually, she was level-headed and rational. But this time, she decided, she wanted to be irrational. Let yourself be carried away by one of these elusive moments. Just this once...

Ahri licked her lips, hands caressing her breasts and tights sliding against one another. The fox woman purred "Oh? Don't you want me?" She uncovered her breasts. Her nipples were more than inviting. She spread her legs. The cool air sending shivers through her. Using her left hand, she reached to her pussy and began to massage it. 

Leona was barely in control. Lust fired more and more in her body. She was breathing hard, strongly intoxicated by Ahri's mating scent. She leaned against the sword she had stuck in the ground. She growled when she felt herself get wetter and wetter. She lunged at Ahri and pulled her for a rough kiss. Her right hand rested on Ahri's hips, pulling them closer. 

"Leona..." Ahri panted.

Leona let her right hand travel to Ahri's breast and pinched her nipple. The Solari trailed kisses down her throat to her left breast where she took a hard nipple into her mouth, right hand still on Ahri's breast. The vixen's eyes rolled back. 

"Ah - Ahhhh!"

Leona grinned at that as she pressed two fingers against the wet folds. She was very turned on.

"Damn you...!" Ahri could barely catch her breath.

Leona kept licking around the pink nipple. Ahri wailed in pleasure while trying to press harder against skilled fingers. She licked and sucked while rubbing up and down against the wet folds.

Leona pulled away from Ahri's chest and leaned down to trail kisses along her thigh. She slid two fingers inside Ahri who cried out in pleasure, eyes rolling back. The Solari felt the gumiho's pussy tighten around her fingers and she hissed in pleasure. She started to fuck Ahri harder.

"Ooohhh! So fucking good! Don't... Don't stop!" Ahr was buckling wildly. Whole body shaking.

Leona angled her fingers a little to prod at the harder spot she's found, her thumb playing with the clit. Driven by the sheer lust, Leona leaned in to once again suck on Ahri's breasts. She licked and sucked while fucking Ahri with everything she got.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna... Aaahhh!" Ahri came hard, pussy flooding Leona's fingers. Lost in the heavenly sounds Ahri was making, Leona kept fucking her determined to make her orgasm last. She really wasn't sure how long it took Ahri to finally calm down but at some point, her orgasm subsided. But she kept moving them in and out while smirking evilly. She kissed her way down to Ahri's pussy. She dragged her tongue against the wet folds, hearing Ahri mewl in pleasure.   
The vixen's core tightened against the hungry tongue. Leona kept sucking and licking. Tongue darting back and forth.  
Her tongue drew rapid circles around the soft clit, savouring Ahri's juices. Leone felt it travel to her lips and then down her throat. She sucked on Ahri's clit hard and it was enough to send the fox girl over the edge again. Ahri moaned as the orgasmic bliss flooded her senses. 

Ahri breathed out slowly, calming down. She was held by Leona who seemed to be satisfied as well. 

"You're ok?" Leona asked, her voice still husky.

Breathing heavily, Ahri showed her thumbs up "Never better" 

Leaning over her, Leona kissed her tenderly as she pulled her lover close to her "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." She apologised while looking away in embarrassment "I just felt like..." She didn't finish when Ahri kissed her.

"I don't mind though we probably angered our team-mates by now. After all, we were gone for a while..." She picked her kimono and dressed.

Leona smiled and scratched the back of her neck. She turned around and once again leaned on her sword. Despite what they did, Leona would always turn around whenever Ahri was dressing.   
She felt like a pair of soft arms wrap around her as she was pulled into a hug.

"I love you..." She heard Ahri whisper.

She turned and wrapped her arms around the gumiho "I love you too. I'm sorry again. I hope I didn't..." Ahri put a finger to Leona's mouth, cutting her off.

"I enjoyed that, love. I'd let you know if you did something I didn't like, you know..." She whispered quietly while pinching her girlfriend's nose "But what about you? Do you want me to...?"

Leona smiled at her tenderly "No need for that, Ahri. I guess I finished with you, just didn't realise that..." She blushed lightly.

Ahri giggled "You know. In case you were wondering. I didn't charm you by a spell. I used my personal charm which is me" She smiled slyly at her love interest.

Leona was shocked for a moment but then she laughed and hugged Ahri closer. Ahri was about to say something when they heard a familiar ping and voices coming from the lane. Their alone time was over. Time to go back to work.


End file.
